Sometime Around Midnight
by ApplesAndRoses
Summary: Oneshot inspired by The Airborne Toxic Event song, Sometime Around Midnight. Booth sees Bones after a long time.


**Hey Everyone! This is just a short, angsty one shot. It was inspired greatly by the song _Sometime Around Midnight_ by The Airborne Toxic Event. The story really follows how the lyrics go. I just added my own little B/B twist to it. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any or the characters and I do not own the lyrics to Sometime Around Midnight.**

* * *

_You just have to see her._

_You just have to see her._

_You know that she'll break you in two._

_-_The Airborne Toxic Event

* * *

**Sometime Around Midnight**

Booth had been at Angela and Hodgins's New Year's Eve party for hours now, or at least that's how it felt. He'd been drinking since he got there and it was finally midnight. Everyone around him was shouting and laughing, kissing and hugging. He had no one to share that with, not this year. The band was playing some sad, depressing song. The singer was singing about forgetting everything bad in his life, just for a little while. The piano started to play its part, and that's when he saw her.

Booth hadn't seen Temperance for at least a year now, she hadn't been apart of the Jeffersonian team for at least at year now. Angela hadn't even told him she was invited. He wanted to go scream at Angela. But, even if he would actually do that, he couldn't. Couldn't even move. His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Bones in a simple white dress. She was standing around a few people, smiling and talking, like she had never been gone. She had a guy with her. Booth didn't know who he was. As she was laughing at something the guy said, she turned and looked directly at him. She stopped smiling suddenly and politely nodded at him. He thought he saw pity in her eyes.

The room starts to spin, as Brennan walks over to Booth's place at the bar, and he thinks maybe he shouldn't have had all those drinks. He notices she has a tense hold on her glass. He knows it's a Tonic, she always drank Tonics. When she walks up to him, she asks him how he's been. He immediately smells her perfume and he's reminded of their first night together. Them, sweaty and naked, in his bed, the soft pitter-pat of the rain on his windows, him telling her nothing will ever change.

He answers too quickly and the conversation quickly dies. He can't think of anything to say. All Booth can see is memories in his head of how perfect they were together, until she got scared and left. Now, he feels hopeless and she made him this way. He can't stand to be around her anymore. He can't breathe. He's had too much to drink. Giving him a way out, and maybe her a way out too, Temperance excuses herself saying she needs to get something. He doesn't know what she needs and he doesn't ask.

Booth stays at the bar for a little while longer, he doesn't know how long, but the next time he sees her, she's leaving. The guy, he doesn't know, is helping her put her jacket on and is talking to her. He's probably someone she just met, someone to just relive urges with, not someone special. Right before she walks out the door, she looks at him, and just as quickly, she looks away and leaves. Now, he's angry. He wants to know who the guy was and he's thinking maybe he should have asked. He wants to talk to her again, hold her again. They were so perfect together and she ripped it all away from him. He doesn't think he could stand to look at her, which would make it hard for him to talk to her. He thinks maybe he's a little too drunk.

Throughout the night, his friends come up to him. They ask him if he's okay and Cam tries to get him away from the bar, but he won't listen. He can't breath and he sure as hell can't think with all this crappy music playing around him. It makes him sick. He wants to get out, so he decides to leave. Once he gets onto the streets, he's stumbling. He doesn't notice everyone walking by, staring at him. He doesn't really know where he's going, but he wants to get there soon. He falls once, one knee lands in a puddle and he curses a little too loudly. He gets up quickly, and keeps on walking. He doesn't care what people are thinking. He feels like everything is ending, everything he ever cared for has been ripped from him. He thought he was okay, thought that if he ever saw her again, he'd be okay, but he was wrong, so wrong. He needs to see her. He knows he shouldn't, he knows he should go home and forget about this night, but he can't. He just wants to see her. He tells himself once he does everything will be all right. He walks a little farther, and this time he tells himself once he sees her, she's going to break him in two, for good this time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
